If That's How It Is
by scrivania
Summary: ONE SHOT! In Oliver's POV. He's in love with Miley... just read it. i cant summarize it, it'll give it all away.


**If That's How It Is**

_by: scrivania_

"Have you ever thought of me, Miley Stewert, as more than a friend? No, you haven't. You never pictured us holding hands at the beach, or kissing me, or dating me. Only Hannah Montana. The truth is, Oliver, you think of me only as a friend." **(A/N: From the episode when Miley tells Oliver that she's HM. It's not word for word, but it means the same thing)**

That's what Miley said to me when she told me she was Hannah Montana. If you'll notice, she never, not once let me answer the question. I could never say, "Miley, yeah I have pictured us together. I want to kiss you till you're breathless, I DO want to hold your hand and date you, I want to fuck your brains out, I jack off picturing you in my mind" (okay I would never say the last two out loud because she'd murder me) but the point is, she never gave me the chance.

I love it when we watch a scary movie in her house, Lily is there too, but for the scary parts, it's me she's clinging to. So for the rest of the movie, we sort of just stay together. I wrap my arms around her and press her into my chest. I love holding her. She just doesn't know it.

Every other weekend we watch a scary movie at her house. Sometimes they're like 20 years old, sometimes they just got released to DVD. Sometimes they really do freak me out, but hey, I can forget that, because I have Miley. For those two hours, Miley is mine.

You may be wondering, does Lily notice? Of course she does. Lily and I talk without Miley sometimes, Miley just doesn't realize it. She sort of thinks that we only talk to each other when she's there, but really, we were friends with each other before Miley came. So, yeah. Lily knows. Without even me having to say it, she knows. She says that I look at Miley different. Can you really tell how someone feels about you just by the way they look at you? I guess so.

You know what? I can't go through high school, hiding my secret love for Miley. I'm not going to be a wuss. I need to tell her. Soon. Like…today. Tonight. Before the movie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I found myself calling Miley's cell. "Miley, I need to come over an hour early. My parents are going out to eat at some restaurant, and you know I can't cook. So is that Okay?"

"Yea, sure. I think we're having Mac and cheese so we can just each take a bowl to my room and talk before Lily gets there. We're gonna watch The Grudge. I heard it was sooooooooo scary."

I arrive at her house, and sure enough, we have macaroni. We filled our bowls and headed upstairs. For the first half an hour, we joked around, flirted a bit, and I realized that I had less than a half an hour to mention the real reason I was here early.

Okay… 25 minutes. 20 minutes. It's embarrassing how pathetic I am at this.

Finally, I did it. I told her how I felt. Sort of. I kissed her. We were sitting next to each other, our backs leaning against the side of her bed, and I leaned over and did it. But the thing that surprised me most is that she kissed back. Miley even wrapped her arms around my neck, and I didn't draw ANY objections. I was loving every minute of it. She ran her fingers through my hair… then she was straddling me, and she put her hands underneath my shirt, and started rubbing my abs and chest. Her fingers against my skin was too much for me to handle. She must felt my erection, I mean; she was straddling me so it was probably really obvious. But it didn't stop her, encouraged her more like. I didn't really do too much except kiss her because I was too scared I was going to mess something up. Knowing me.

I pulled apart for a minute. I needed to breathe, and tell her- _in words_- that I liked her. "You're gorgeous Miley, you know that." She grinned. "So I bet you also know that I really really like you. And not just as a friend."

"Lily's going to be here any minute," she said. She pealed herself off me, and sat on the bed.

Sure enough, the door opened a few seconds later, and there was Lily. "Hey ya'll!" She announced.

She looked at me. I guess she could tell I looked odd- flushed probably. Because I certainly felt odd. She mouthed to me without Miley noticing, _You and Miley? _Then she made a kiss to the air. I nodded. Heck yes, did we kiss. I blushed a bit remembering. Lily glanced down to the tent still in my pants and stifled a giggle. Sometimes I wanted to murder that girl. _That intense? _She mouthed to me. I gave a slight nod, and turned away, feeling like my face was on fire.

Miley interrupted our silent convo by saying, "let's watch Starsky and Hutch tonight."

She put it in, and we sat apart, Lily and her heads together, laughing at the funny parts and memorizing Owen Wilson, who was 'gorgeous'. I sat there wondering, did Miley put in this movie instead of a scary one so she wouldn't have to hold onto me?

_Nah.._I thought. _That's preposterous. We just shared the best kiss of my life. It definitely meant something to her. She HAS to like me back. _

With that, I put those thoughts to the back of my mind, and watched the rest of the movie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Monday morning, and I was really looking forward to seeing Miley after… The Kiss. The kiss that changed our relationship from friendship to boyfriend/girlfriend. And I was pretty damn excited.

"Hey" I said to Miley and Lily, as I approached them at Miley's locker.

"Hey Oliver, studdup for a second, Miley was about to tell me some awesome news," Lily said _oh so kindly. _

"Pshh, thanks" I replied. I looked to Miley and asked, "So what's this exciting news?"

"He asked ME out! Johnny Rivers asked me out. On Sunday night. He heard…that I was Hannah Montana. And… well.. it's JOHNNY so I told him I really was, and then he said the sweetest thing. He said that he'd protect me from the crowds of people who would probably attack me in school today. But whatever, who cares if the school knows? JOHNNY RIVERS is my boyfriend. JOHNNY RIVERS—"

"Okay!" I said. "We get it. Congratulations. You're dating the school heartthrob. I just remembered….. I have to make-up a math quiz this morning before classes start. Bye."

Without a look back at Miley, the girl I loved—no, hated, I went…. away. I had nothing to do until homeroom now but stand around. Obviously the math quiz was a total lie. I just needed to get out of there. To get away from Miley's shining face all HAPPY because she's Johnny River's girlfriend. Never mind the fact that he only asked her out once he found out she was Hannah Montana. But honestly, I never thought a person could be this jealous of another guy.

I spent years, YEARS staring hopelessly at Hannah Montana, and also at Miley (but in secret) only to find out that my two loves really were… just one. I never would have to choose between the two. But now I had neither. After the best kiss I have ever had… Miley completely disregards my feelings and dates the school heartthrob. Thanks. So much. She could of at least told me she didn't feel the same way. Not just blow me off like eraser shreddings on a piece of homework.

So you know what? How would she like if I just went out with some random girl? Actually….

There was Becca, this was my chance. Beccahott, kinda slutty, smart, popular. _A NICE RACK_. But for some reason, she liked me. She liked to flirt with me.

The Lunch bell rang, and Lily and Miley filed into the cafeteria, looking for me. They saw me, but I pretended not to see them. Instead, I pulled Becca close to me, and whispered, "You're looking really gorgeous today."

"Not so bad yourself," she giggled back. She let me kiss her. In the middle of the cafeteria, with everyone watching- Miley most importantly- with an astonished look on her face, as the redhead pulled me closer around the neck.

"Come on," Becca whispered in my ear. "We need a closet or something." She giggled again. I wonder what she had in mind…

xoxooxoxoxoxoxo

But as I left the cafeteria, we passed Miley and Lily. Miley asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"A closet," I answered shortly. "Not with you, with Becca. Have fun with Johnny though."

She looked kind of jealous and angry as I left. Good, I thought. Let her be. Now she knows how I always feel.

But for now… Becca is closing the closet door, while unbuttoning her shirt… ye gods. I'm glad I picker her. DAMN did she have a nice rack. So up yours Miley. Up yours.

**A/N Another Chapter? If so, I'll need IDEAS. PLEASE REVIEW, it will be much appreciated!**


End file.
